SYOC Supernatural
by Headless Gummy Bear
Summary: My opinion of the high school days, and the problems they encountered of Sam and Dean's experience at Poplar High. Form is on my profile, PM submissions only. *SYOC*


Welcome to my SYOC...

So I decided to stray away from my beloved book section of FF, and dabble in some of the Supernatural Fanfictions. I'm intrigued, especially since we have the second most popular fandom for the TV section. :) Props to my Team Freewill members!

Anyway, to the point!

So my story will be basically a high school plot in 1997. My plan is to stay as accurate to the already existing storyline of the story. Sam will be a freshman, and Dean is a senior. Yes, it's a little like the episode "After School Special", but this is supposed to be for an extended amount of time, at the next high school they go to that year. So here's a sneak preview of my prologue and then I'll explain the rules.

* * *

The low hum of the Impala's engine helped to block out the outside world. This was one of those days that Dad didn't want to listen to a cassette in the car, and I typically would use this chance to take a short nap or take in the landscape, but I had to sort my thoughts. There was a case up in Memphis, Tennessee, and Dad was going to check it out. Once again, he had enrolled us in a local school. I never understood why he had this strange fascination with acting like we were normal kids for a couple weeks, and then the next he would be teaching us how to shoot multiple targets with a rifle. I enjoyed the schooling, the brief escape from the horror that was my childhood, but it's never enough to completely let it go. I knew that in 2 weeks we would be back on the road going to some remote town in Montana investigating a poltergeist or something.

I was so tired of being the awkward new kid though. I'm small for my age, so I always end up getting picked on anyway. What I might've been able to deal with if I had the time, just turned out to be 2 weeks of getting pushed into lockers and getting tripped in class. I couldn't even talk to Dean about it because he didn't have my problem. He was a 'smooth badboy' according to Amanda back at our last school, Truman High. He never got bullied, and if anything he was the one who would bully. Girls fell for him and I couldn't even talk to one let alone make then notice me. In all honesty, I don't expect to get a girlfriend or even a true friend in the time we would spend there. My only hope is that this school and every other school after this would go by fast enough for me and eventually I could do what I wanted.

"Sam..."

Although I was actually given a choice, at least in my mind. Mr. Wyatt in my class at Truman High was the closest I ever had to somebody giving me a chance and thinking about what I wanted. I remember he told me I didn't have to stay in the family business, which to my brother, was not an option.

"Sam."

Maybe when I turn 18 like Dean, I can leave. Or maybe not. I have to consider if I'll ever truly escape from this madness. We dealt with some nasty stuff on the road. Sometimes demons hold grudges and other stuff might too. If they found me...

"Sammy. Snap out of it!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my nose. "We're almost there."

I sat up and looked around. We were still in the middle of nowhere. Trees and muddy marsh surrounded us.

"Almost where again?" I asked still looking at our surroundings.

Dean reached into the front seat and pulled out the worn road map. "Uh, Poplar High School. Memphis, Tennessee."

"Popular?" I said. Oh great, a high school to mock my awkwardness.

Dad spoke up, "No Sammy, Poplar. As in a Poplar tree."

"Oh, " I settled back into my seat. I picked at the little Green Army man I crammed into the ashtray so long ago. I peeled some of the green plastic off with my fingernail, but then let it be.

"Sam?" Dad spoke again.

"Yeah," I said. I was watching the end of the tree line approach quickly.

He glanced back at me and then continued watching the road. "The job we have here is a big one."

"Okay so?" All his jobs were big and important, according to him.

"So, that means we have a while for you to get adjusted. At least a month or two. I won't be around as much, but Bobby agreed to come and watch you two."

My ears perked up. I would never admit it but I prefered Bobby's company way more than my own dad's. My dad was so intimidating, and I swear it's like he knew what I was thinking, but Bobby always did what was best for me. He asked me what _I_ wanted to do. "Wait, I can make actual friends?" I said it a little sarcastically, but I was serious. Time was all I needed.

Dad chuckled. The first time I've heard him do so in quite a while. "Yeah, if that's what you want to do."

I settled back into my seat. Our car shifted after getting onto the bridge that stretched over what I assumed was the Mississippi River. Above our heads a blue sign in cursive writing passed, welcoming us to Tennessee. I suddenly felt better about this job. I was excited to try something new and different. I settled into my seat once again.

* * *

Okay, so that's all I can give you for now!

So to the rules!

1) All submissions MUST go through PM.

2) Please be creative. (Not every kid in high school has the perfect body and perfect grades. Have some flaws, but don't go to crazy of course.)

3) I am accepting 2 boys and 3 girls for main characters, but unlimited minor/expendable characters.

4) If you read the rules title your PM submission:_ Supernatural:(Character's name)_. So for example my own character would be: _Supernatural:Ivory_

The form is on my profile along with an example of my form, at the top. I will end submissions on Nov 30. Expect an update either that day, or on Dec 1.

Thanks!


End file.
